Llamada al deber
by Kyuubi-No-Akitami
Summary: *Universo Alterno* ¿A quien debía creerle? A mi posible enemiga quien decía ser inocente o a las ultimas palabras de mi compañero de combate de toda la vida.Era una decisión muy difícil de tomar y quizás la ultima - Yo era la amante de Madara Uchiha - MW3


**Summary:** ¿A quien debía creerle? A mi posible enemiga quien decía ser inocente o a las ultimas palabras de mi compañero de combate de toda la vida. Era una decisión muy difícil de tomar y quizás la ultima. *Universo Alterno* -MW3-

**Nota: **Este Fic esta inspirado en el video juego de Call Of Duty MW3, tendrá además de acción, aventura, sangre y drama, un poco de romance para mis lectoras femeninas. Sera manejado desde varios puntos de vista, es decir no tiene personaje principal. Pero habrá una excepción de un personaje femenino la cual le dará el inicio al romance de la trama.

**Advertencias:** Contiene spoilers y contenido de la campaña de Call Of Duty MW3. Puede haber contenido sensible al igual que lenguaje violento así que se sugiere discreción para quienes no soportan el drama, sangre y la tensión de una guerra, o un romance muy mal ubicado en una de estas

**Parejas: **Se verán a través del desarrollo de la historia

**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes de la trama de la serie de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Parte de la trama y spoiler de Call of Duty MW3 le pertenecen a las compañías de: Infinity Ward y Sledgehammer Games

RESUMIENDO; ESTE FIC ES UN CALL OF DUTY MW3 PERO CON LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO

* * *

><p><em>-Llamada al deber-<em>

_El 17 de agosto de 2016_

_Himachal Pradesh, India_

_El mundo conocido… ya no existe… ¿Hasta donde llegaría para recuperarlo?. Danzou creo una guerra y nosotros sabíamos la verdad…_

-Shikamaru! Saquemos a Naruto de aquí! – decía la misma voz de antes bajando de un helicóptero con una camilla y un hombre en ella – ¡Métanlo dentro! – Llevaba la camilla hacia un edificio que desde lejos se le veía como un hotel, el hotel Bravo, junto con otros mas - ¡El piso franco esta enfrente! - Se oían disparos por todos lados - ¡Muévanse! – se adentraron al edificio - ¡Apártense! Un medico! – Entraron a una habitación – Sigan presionando la herida -

-Lo intento – hablaba el joven Shikamaru, de cabellos y ojos oscuros recogidos por una coleta – Vamos! Resiste Naruto!

-¡Necesita ayuda inmediata! – hablaba un joven mas mayor de cabello platinado atrayendo a un medico hacia la camilla en donde se encontraba el rubio agonizando – Lo perdemos! Cargando – se oía un toque de electricidad cerca del cuerpo – 3, 2, 1, Fuera! – se oyó el electroshock dado al cuerpo

_-Aquí tormenta 1-1. ¡Nos han dado! ¡Nos han dado!_

_-Cual es la situación en Suna?-_

_-El aniño de interferencia de los de __Kumogakure tienen neutralizados nuestro suporte aéreo. Hasta que estén dominando los aires, es una batalla perdida –_

_-No podemos perder SUNA! – la voz hablaba con desesperación y firmeza por el tele comunicador – ¿Hay alguna unidad de fuerzas especiales en esta área a quienes podamos enviar?_

_-Hay un equipo de Delta Force en Sand field. Código: Arena- respondió la otra voz – Señor, contacto con Arena 0-1_

_-Aquí Baki – hablo una tercera voz monótona por el tele comunicador – tengo entendido que necesitan ayuda. Cambio_

_-Me alegro de contar con ustedes – respondió la primera voz – los de Kumogakure están usando contramedidas electrónicas para interferir en nuestros sistemas. La emisora principal esta en el tejado de la mansión del Kazekage. Necesito que sea destruida – continuo – La radio no podrá ser utilizada hasta que el inhibidor haya sido destruido. Nosotros los acercaremos por tierra. Cambio_

_-Bien! – dijo Baki al terminar de escuchar – cuente con nosotros_

"MARTES NEGRO"

17 DE AGOSTO, 10:18:09

Sargento Sabaku No Gaara

DELTA FORCE

SUNACITY, SUNAGAKURE NO SATO

-3era Guerra Mundial-

Nuestro líder Baki, mis hermanos Temari, Kankuro y yo nos encontrábamos en el automóvil cuando nos dieron, mejor dicho, un misil ha chocado contra nosotros, volcando el auto desde la carretera hasta la cera, por milagro no nos hemos lastimado gravemente y estamos bien

-Muévanse! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ya! – fueron las palabras de Baki para que todos saliéramos del carro, lo mire a su ojos negros y pequeños, que estaban dilatados, mostrando una expresen única resaltando sus dos marcas rojas en su mejilla izquierda de su bronceada piel, cuya cara estaba cubierta por un pañuelo blanco y en el centro amarrado por una bandana de color azul mostrando en metal el símbolo de nuestra fuerza militar de Suna.

Pude salir por la puerta trasera derecha y al mirar al cielo pude observar el campo de batalla que se armaba en allá arriba, aviones de Kumogakure y de Sunagakure, misiles disparados hacia todas partes, escombros de edificios cayendo sobre nuestros pies.

Mi hermana, Temari o mejor conocida como "Abanico" mostraba asombro por esos ojos verdes, había recibido unas cortas en su pálida mejilla, y sus rubio cabello sujetado por 4 pequeñas coletas estaba erizado pero no se demostraba mucho por su bandana, sujeta en el mismo lugar que en el de Baki, detrás en su espalda, llevaba sus armas escondidas detrás de ese gran abanico de 3 lunas

Mi otro hermano Kankuro, conocido como "Payaso marionetista" por sus marcas dibujadas de color morado en su cara se encontraba en el suelo, revisando su tobillo, sus ojos negros mostraban preocupación, su gorro negro que le cubría parte de la cabeza mostrando solo en el centro el mismo metal con el símbolo de Sunagakure, se encontraba movido dejando ver unos mechones marrones por su sienes.

-Kankuro levántate – lo mire con mis ojos aguamarinas – a no ser que quieras que te caiga un bloque encima – en ese mismo instante unos escombros cayeron cerca de nosotros haciendo una ola de aire que movió mis rojizos cabellos a todas direcciones, sentía el polvo sobre mi blanquecina piel, mi marca del signo kanji quedaba expuesta y mi bandana que se encontraba amarrada a mi brazo izquierdo se desprendió cayendo al suelo

El anteriormente nombrado se levanto inmediatamente a lo que recargamos nuestras armas y nos pusimos en guardia, vigilando todas nuestras posiciones de puntos ciegos, temerosos a encontrarnos con algún soldado se Kumogakure.

-El inhibidor esta a 500 metros al norte. Tendremos que ir a pie ¡Vamos! – dijo Baki camino hacia el norte dando una implícita orden de que lo siguiéramos – Temari, Kankuro ¿Todo bien?

Los 4 nos camuflábamos por nuestros trajes de color gris, creados especialmente para el espionaje y ataques de rápido alcance – Vamos bien! - A medida de que nos íbamos acercando más, se dejaron ver 7 militares de los cuales nos pudimos deshacer fácilmente cubriéndonos detrás de un tanque destruido, nos encontrábamos a 56 metros de pasar al siguiente alcance de otra cuadra, cuando por nuestros disparos alertamos a otros de Kumogakure que vinieron enseguida a contratacarnos con su armas muy bien equipadas.

-Se acercan mas de frente! – Hablaba Kankuro desde su lugar de batalla por los radios puestos en nuestros oídos –

Y claramente tuvo razón ya que enseguida vinieron mas y mas, a lo que Temari y Baki lanzaron granadas para darnos un poco mas de ventaja a Kankuro y a mi para deshacernos de los que se encontraban a los costados de nosotros. Pero no nos fue de mucha utilidad ya que estos trajeron una mini-gun (ametralladora) que nos disparaba alrededor de 100 balas por segundo sobre un camión

-¡Tenemos un blindado de Kumo! – Grito Temari colocándose detrás de un edificio junto con Baki y Kankuro cubriéndose de los disparos - Cúbrete Gaara! Cúbrete! – esta vez fue Kankuro quien hablo

No le di mucho tiempo de seguir hablando ya que había salido de mi escondite disparando al hombre que manejaba la mini-gun en el vehículo, siendo victima de un disparo que me roso el brazo derecho, que me desvió hacia unos escombros que me sirvieron para cubrirme de algunos disparos de los otros soldados

Pudimos contra ellos y los hicimos retroceder, cuando al doblar la esquina llegaban más y más de ellos

-Esto va a ser muy divertido – Dijo Temari seguido por una pequeña risa

Nos acercamos ella y yo hacia ellos y empezamos con los disparos, derribando a muchos, nuestras balas los atravesaban con facilidad, haciendo que la sangre de sus cuerpos salieran dispersadas de estos en los lugares de impacto.

-Aliados, no disparen! – Dijo Baki al ver a otros militares que llegaban al campo

-Eso significa que no dispares Temari – Hablo Kankuro por primera vez de manera serena

-No jodas – respondió esta bufando

Tropas de aliados pasaban al lado de nosotros, eran muchos lo admito! Y con ellos traían tanques preparado para la batalla, iban vestidos de manera parecidas, lo único que nos diferenciaban eran las bandas. Tuvimos tiempo para recargar y cambiar de armas en cuanto a Baki, segundos después de terminar ya nos encontrábamos luchando junto a los aliados contra centenares de soldados de Kumogakure

-Atentos al edificio. ¡A la izquierda justo adelante! – hablaba Baki oyéndose disparos de fondo

-Recibido lo veo! – respondió Kankuro con su voz semicortada por el ruido de los tanques al pasar

Era sorprendente la cantidad de enemigos al frente que llegaban, ahora entiendo que no por nada dicen que uno de los ejércitos mas grandes del mundo son los de Kumogakure - ¡Enemigos al descubierto en frente! – Temari no se perdía de ningún detalle de cada enemigo que se cruzaba por nosotros – Atentos! Se aproxima un helicóptero! – y en efecto en el medio de la calle se encontraba un gran helicóptero disparando misiles hacia nosotros y nuestros aliados

-Todos fuera de la calle! ¡A la derecha! – dio la orden Baki de que nos retiráramos lo mas pronto posible del campo de visión de ese gran pájaro de metal

Y así tan rápido fue como lo dijo, así de rápido fue que todos estábamos dentro de un edificio, corriendo a mayor profundidad dentro de este, ya que si no era el helicóptero, eran los de Kumo que no dejaban de dispararnos, sus balas rozaban mis piernas pero otras las lograba esquivar

-Y ¡¿Cuál es el plan? – hablaba Kankuro con la respiración agitada de la carrera que estábamos haciendo con nuestras pesadas armas en las manos

-Lo mismo: eliminamos el inhibidor y matamos a los malos – respondí yo esta vez adelantándome a las palabras de Baki, a lo que el me miro divertido

-Así me gusta! – dijo Temari como siempre dándole emoción a cualquier situación en la que estemos

Llegamos a una gran sala, donde con el eco se podía escuchar los pasos de nuestros enemigos siguiéndonos – Por las escaleras! – Baki había divisado unas escaleras que se dirigían hacia los pisos de arriba

-Temari, Kankuro. Quédense aquí abajo y cúbranos – Hablo de nuevo el líder de la misión – ¿Podrán con todos ellos?

-Me siento ofendida Baki – hablo Temari – no te preocupes – esta vez hablo Kankuro robándole las palabras a Temari – A estas personas no les volverá a dar el gusto de volverse militares nunca mas! Claro si es que salen vivos!

-Cuidado chicos! – respondió Baki – Gaara, tu vienes conmigo!

Y así Temari y Kankuro se quedaron en el primer piso interceptando a nuestros enemigos mientras Baki y yo subíamos hacia los demás pisos, con mucho cuidado ya que todo el sitio estaba derrumbado, llenos de escombros y alguno que otro cadáver. Baki se detuvo en una puerta y espero a que me colocara a la par de él, al otro lado de la puerta. Listos ambos y con nuestras armas cargadas y arriba, Baki tumbo la puerta con una patada, mostrando otra sala de oficinas – Sigamos avanzando! – parte del piso que le seguía al cual estábamos estaba derrumbado, mostrando a varios de nuestros enemigos armados desprevenidos, escombros hacían una escaleras hacia ellos y sin pensarlo dos veces empezamos con el ataque, a lo que ellos respondieron nerviosos y apurados. Habíamos llegado en un muy buen momento

Despejamos el lugar y seguimos al frente cuando desde arriba nos empezaron a atacar, rápidamente, balas nos caían tratando de darnos en partes del cuerpo - ¡Peligro a las 12 arriba!- Baki se encontraba disparando a algo, o mas bien a alguien, ahora a nosotros eran lo que nos agarraban desprevenidos! 2 enemigos estaban en una posición geográfica lo suficientemente escondida para que no nos diéramos cuenta de que estaban allí, lo que les daría la ventaja de atacar sin ser vistos. Los derribamos disparándoles hacia la cabeza, lo cual jamás falla.

Seguimos nuestro camino, entre los pisos derrumbados del edificio, un helicóptero se encontraba estrellado en donde estábamos nosotros 2, se podría decir que eso ya había chocado tiempo atrás. Balas y mas balas surcaban el espacio en donde estábamos, estos de Kumo tenían todo este edificio rodeado, puede que sean muchos, pero no están lo suficientemente entrenados como para darle batalla a un grupo de la Delta Force.

Pasamos a todos esos soldados, la mayoría muertos y los demás heridos a gravedad o corriendo por sus vidas, nos adentramos mas al edificio pasando corredores y salones - Temari, Kankuro, vuelvan aquí- bajamos las escaleras de la habitación continua, Baki iba adelante mio mientras que yo le cubría la retaguardia - Vamos mal de tiempo, Tenemos que llegar al tejado del Kazekage - estruendos se oían afuera del edificio, o mansión, de tal magnitud que hacia que pequeños escombros cayeran sobre los pisos y algunos sobre nosotros.

Llegamos a una puerta de metal, con un gran letrero que decía SALIDA, Baki y yo nos colocamos al lado de esta, se oían voces, así que antes de hacer algo sumamente estúpido como diría Temari, evaluábamos la situación

-Oigo voces en el callejón, tras la puerta. Gaara, usa una nueve destellos - Dijo Baki

Inmediatamente saque la granada y él abrió la puerta rápidamente a lo que lance la nueve destellos, los pocos enemigos que allí se encontraban voltearon para ver únicamente a la muerte arrebatándole la vida mediante balas en el cráneo, cortesía de Baki y mía.

Este callejón poseía unas grandes escaleras que arrancaban del suelo sucio y demacrado lleno de escombros hasta unos pisos mas arriba.

-Por aquí volveremos a Suna. El inhibidor no queda lejos. Vigilen puertas y ventanas, y atentos a las sombras – aclaro Baki mientras caminábamos hacia las escaleras recargando nuestras armas

-Temari ¿Captas alguna transmisión? – Pregunto Kankuro siguiéndonos el paso

-Nada más que estática. El inhibidor nos tiene a ciegas – Respondió Temari que se encontraban delante de este

Seguimos subiendo hasta que entramos a una habitación de metal, que tenia en e centro de enfrente un balcón espacioso – Quietos, silencio! - se oían unos ruidos extraños

-Tiradores en tienda de abajo. ¿Vamos a por ellos? – Pregunte mirando hacia el balcón fijamente

-Recibido – Respondió Baki

Y así nos adentramos los 4 hacia el balcón y con nuestros francotiradores aniquilamos a todos quienes estaban en el piso debajo de nosotros que se conectaban con 2 escaleras en forma de caracol

-A que nadie puede con el equipo Arena! – Decía Temari toda emocionada apuntando y dando justo en el blanco

-Kankuro, monta guardia mientras despejamos la tienda – hablo Baki dejando de ver la mira de su sniper

-Me encargare! – Respondió únicamente Kankuro cambiando de arma

Baki y Temari bajaron rápidamente y yo me quede observando desde arriba por si había algún movimiento sospechoso antes de bajar – Gaara, mueve el culo, ¡Tenemos que seguir! – E inmediatamente luego de haber escuchado el tono de voz molesto de mi hermana baje rápidamente, a lo que los alcance – Contacto! ¡A cubierto! - grito Baki luego de haber recibido un balazo que le rozo parte del rostro

Antes de que pudieran decirme algo lance una granada hacia mis objetivos, deshaciéndome de ellos al instante, y luego ayudados por Kankuro desde arriba pudimos despejar la zona en donde estábamos - Vallan al oeste, a la calle. ¡Ya! – Dijo Baki para que Kankuro bajara de su posición y se uniera a nosotros

Conforme íbamos avanzando llegaron mas soldados, pero estos tenían distintos uniformes - ¡No disparen! ¡Es uno de los equipos ANBU! – llegamos a donde ellos, no había ningún herido pero nos informaron que en el centro de la cuidad, los de Kumogakure habían cortado el acceso, dejándonos sin lugar por donde pasar

-Todavía sin apoyo aéreo? – pregunto Baki consternado por el desastre que se había formado

-Todavía nada. Los sistemas de guía no funcionan. Tenemos que eliminar ese inhibidor ya! - respondió un soldado del equipo ANBU

-¡Pues en marcha! – Hablo Baki regresando a la acción al frente

Disparos se oían cada vez más y mas cerca, compañeros aliados caían en manos de nuestros enemigos de Kumo. En el cielo llegaban aviones y helicópteros, descubiertos por el sonido de sus hélices.

-¡Contacto! ¡En el memorial del norte! – Informaba Temari por el inter comunicador seguido por alguno que otro disparo

-¡Maldición, se han atrincherado! ¡Gaara, agarra la XM25 y sáquelos de aquí! – Dijo Baki corriendo en zigzag disparando a los enemigos cercanos a mi, así me daría tiempo de sacar el arma y recargarlo

Termine por sacar y cargar el XM25, coloque la visión y empecé a disparar a mis objetivos que se encontraban a no menos de 42 metros. Las grandes explosiones que causaban el choque de mis balas contra mis enemigos los hacían salir volando en mil pedazos, disminuyendo la cantidad de personas que pudiesen salir heridas de mi bando. Trataba de darle directo a los militares o a algo inmóvil que sirviera para que les cayera encima y los dejara fuera de combate, así no tendría que dañar mas las instalaciones de la ciudad y del memorial.

Pase directo a cubrirme detrás de una estatua que se encontraba al frente del memorial para tener una mayor ventaja contra mis enemigos, cuyos cayeron rápidamente sin tener que seguir utilizando el XM25. Aviones pasaban por arriba de nosotros y en uno de esos bombardeos eliminaron una parte de nuestros aliados, el equipo AMBU.

-¡Detrás de los sacos! – Hable yo para que supieran que no habíamos terminado de eliminar al bando enemigo

Luego de acabar con todos los enemigos que se encontraban en ese lugar nos acercábamos mas a la torre del Kazekage - ¡Estamos a punto de entrar! ¡Adelante! - Nuestro pelotón entro directamente a la torre, reuniéndonos todos en el vestíbulo, conectado con el segundo piso por unas escaleras mecánicas sin funcionamiento, antes de subir repusimos municiones por si nos encontrábamos a mas de Kumo en el camino.

Fuimos directamente hacia las escaleras cuando los del equipo AMBU se detuvieron – Nosotros aseguraremos el vestíbulo, ustedes vayan al parque – Se quedaron en el mismo lugar cubriéndonos las espaldas en rincones estratégico - ¿Qué esperan? ¡Rápido!

-Recibido, Arena en marcha! – Dijo Baki haciéndonos poner en marcha a nosotros 4, dejando atrás a nuestros aliados y subiendo por las escaleras. Al llegar estaba todo destruido como los demás lugares por donde pasamos, doblamos hacia la izquierda, y nos tuvimos que agachar inmediatamente ya que nos interceptaron por un conjunto de grandes ventanas en la pared -¡Contacto! - Los de Kumo estaban escondidos en grandes plataformas tecnológicas, correspondientes a controles de mando de bases militares y estratégicas – ¡A la carga! – Nos encontrábamos a 38 metros de unas escaleras - ¡Sigamos avanzando!

- Fuego de cobertura. ¡Adelante! – decía Temari mientras avanzaba

Salían de todas partes, y de todas partes caigan - ¡Vamos! - teníamos un solo objetivo y nada no los impediría cumplir con la misión - ¡Yo los cubro! – Kankuro salió en nuestra ayuda

-¡No se separen! – Hablaba Baki con autoridad - ¿Por donde? – Temari estaba confundida entre tantos disparos, no la culpo, había mucha confusión - ¡Por aquí! – Todos avanzamos hasta quedar en frente de las escaleras - ¡Arriba! ¡Vamos, vamos! – Llegue hacia un balcón, podía divisar mas enemigos llegando a nuestra derecha - ¡En el balcón! – Todos nos reunimos en el balcón listos para contrarrestar a nuestros enemigos – ¡Están a 20 metros!

-¡Salten la barandilla! – Decía Baki saltándola llevándonos mucha delantera

Llegamos a un lugar que fácilmente tenia lugares para cubrirse y fácilmente eras visto por tus enemigos, nos acostamos, sacamos nuestros snipers (Franco tiradores) y empezamos a disparar - ¡Balcón despejado! – Hablo Kankuro subiendo unas escaleras continuas a la barandilla, que subían hasta un "segundo piso" lleno de vigas formando muchos espacios en forma de cuadrados.

Llegamos a una pequeña escalerilla que subía hasta un orificio en el tejado - ¡Por las escaleras! Vamos a sus seis. – Todos subimos y salimos al tejado rápidamente - Logre divisar el inhibidor en un segundo nivel conectado con nosotros por otras escaleras - ¡Adelante el inhibidor esta en el segundo nivel! – Balas pasaron por nuestros lados avisándonos que teníamos compañía

Soldados de Kumo bajaban por las escaleras disparándonos, esperanzados de que nos dieran para impedirnos llegar a nuestro objetivo. Estábamos a 43 metros de nuestro objetivo. Baki se deshizo de los que nos causaban mas dificultad mientras los que quedábamos eliminábamos a los demás. Baki y yo subimos por las escaleras disparando.

_Nos encontrábamos a 32 metros del inhibidor_

-¡Gaara, pon la termita en la alimentación del inhibidor! ¡Nosotros te cubriremos! – Hablo Baki poniéndome una mano en el hombro en forma de apoyo

-¡Si señor! – Bajo su mano y seguimos con nuestro deber.

Avance tomando a algunos desprevenidos y otros tomándome a mi desprevenido. Disparos, balas y cuerpos chocando contra el piso era el único sonido del ambiente en donde me encontraba - ¡Despejado!

_20 metros_

Cuerpos cayendo sin vida a nuestro paso

_10 metros_

Ya me encontraba en frente del inhibidor

_0 metros_

Instale la termita en cuestión de segundos por si pasaba algo y nos agarraban desprevenidos y nos mataban

-Termita colocada. ¡Aléjense de la explosión! - Hablo Kankuro dándonos a sobrentender que si no nos alejábamos, volábamos en mil pedazos junto con el inhibidor

Todos nos alejamos a una distancia considerable - ¡Detónalo Gaara! – dijo Baki por el inter comunicador

Saque el control de la termita de mi bolsillo y…

_*Kaboom*_

La termita hizo explosión destruyendo el inhibidor por completo

-Se cae – Kankuro hablo señalando al pobre inhibidor que se caía hacia el lado derecho

-¡Adiós!Sayōnara – Reía Temari despidiéndose con la mano del anterior existente inhibidor

Todos nos pudimos dar un respiro después de tan arduo trabajo contra los de Kumogakure, Kankuro se deshizo de su gorra, mostrando su corta cabellera castaña, sonreía mientras que gotas de sudor caían por su cara. Temari se sentó y se quito su abanico colocándolo en el suelo, miraba a su hermano y empezó a reír, ambos sudorosos pero felices de haber terminado con esto.

Yo solamente di un suspiro y los mire, no podía evitarlo pero esbocé una sonrisa de alivio, habíamos salidos todos sanos y salvos.

_-Overloard, aquí Arena 0-1 ¡Objetivo neutralizado! ¿Me recibe? Cambio – _Baki se encontraba sereno hablando por el inter comunicador, pero en sus ojos se podía ver una expresión de felicidad

_-Recibido, 0-1. Todos los sistemas operativos. Les enviamos un Black Hawk para evacuarlos, tiempo estimado de llegada; 3 minutos – _respondió el Overloard desde el otro lado del intercomunicador –

-_Recibido, estaremos listos – _Dijo Baki dando un gran suspiro

Oímos disparos hacia nosotros y nos cubrimos, Temari, Kankuro y yo sacamos nuestras armas y las apuntamos al lugar de donde provenían los tiros.

-_IRV en línea. Detectamos múltiples enemigos en los tejados de su zona. Tienen a su disposición un Predador totalmente armado _– Hablo el Overloard dándonos apoyo en masa desde su lugar de comunicación

-¡Gaara, abre un enlace con el Predador y consíguenos mas tiempo - Hablo Baki sacando un franco tirador uniéndose a la acción

Como dijo Baki, abrí el enlace con el Predador un en menos de 5 segundos ya estaba destruyendo a mis enemigos desde el aire. Gracias a las coordenadas enviadas, teníamos ventajas sobre ellos y la victoria asegurada

-¡Cinco blancos menos! - Dijo Baki contando a los caídos del bando enemigo, seguido de una recarga de su arma - ¡Vuelve a atizarles!

-¡Varios blancos eliminados! – Ahora la que hablo fue Temari sonriendo

Se escucho un estruendo en el cielo por el área en donde nos encontrábamos - ¡Maldición se acerca un Hind! (Helicoptero artillado) Derríbalo enseguida – Y en efecto apareció el Mil Mi-24 en los cielos, a lo que le dispare, dándole en el blanco, haciendo que ardiera en llamas

-¡El Hindi arde! ¡Buen tiro!- Hablo Baki mostrando en su voz felicidad – ¡Ahí esta nuestro vehículo! - Nuestro transporte apareció de entre los edificios, dándose a ver un gran helicóptero negro, mejor conocido como ya antes mencionado; Black Hawk

Se coloco al lado del edificio, lo suficientemente cerca para que pudiéramos entrar en el fácilmente. Rápidamente los 4 subimos espetando el despegue

-Cuatro águilas confirmadas, extracción completada - Hablaba el capital de la nave por su intercomunicador

Pero no había acabado en ese lugar, los disparos chocaban contra nosotros, haciendo que el helicóptero se tambaleara - ¡Agárrense, no puedo controlarlo! – Me coloque en el asiento de la ametralladora del Black Hawk listo para disparar - ¡Gaara, múltiples contactos en la parte baja del tejado! – Dicho esto empecé a disparar hacia el lugar que me indico Baki divisando a los responsables de los disparos cayendo ante mis balas. Cada vez mas íbamos aumentando la altura y pasando entre los edificios siguiendo hacia adelante

-_Arena 0-1, esperen instrucciones adicionales. Cambio – _Hablo el Overloard mediante le intercomunicador – _Recibido Overloard. Corto_

_-Tenemos múltiples barcos de Kumogakure cerca de nuestros puertos. Los SEAL van a asaltar la nave de mando. Vayan al puerto de Suna para prestar apoyo_ – El Overloard hablo dándonos nuevas indicaciones de lo que pronto iríamos a hacer prestando participación en esta guerra – _Recibido – _Contestó Baki inmediatamente

-_Arena 0-1, vayan con cuidado. Vemos numerosos helicópteros enemigos en su espacio aéreo – _Aviso el Overloard desde su puesto de comunicación

-¡UN PAJARO ENEMIGO! – Grito Kankuro inmediatamente después e haber visto uno de los helicópteros de lo que nos hablaba el Overloard – ¡Sígalo! ¡No lo pierda! – Le dijo al piloto - ¡Gaara, derriba ese helicóptero de Kumo! - siguió Baki aprovechando de que yo estaba con el arma potente

Se creo una batalla en el aire, mientras yo disparaba con la ametralladora, el pájaro enemigo lanzaba misiles, los que esquivaba el piloto con dificultad, pasando entre los edificios que nos servían como escudo - ¡Bandidos arriba en la derecha! – Mas naves iban tras nosotros - ¡Dos mas! ¡Dos más! - estos nos disparaban - ¡Nos están acribillando! – Yo respondía los disparos rápidamente - ¡Pájaro enemigo derrumbado! – Derrumbe el otro con insistencia - ¡Bien hecho! - Faltaba el último – Sigan atentos a sus sectores – hablo Baki poniéndonos todos alertas

-Lo hemos perdido - Hablo Temari, pero esta vez seriamente

De pronto y sin pasar ni un segundo se apareció la nave enfrente de nosotros

-¡Mierda! ¡Hind enemigo! - Dijo Kankuro sorprendido observando tal bestia de metal

Empecé a dispararle, no podía perder tiempo, tenia que derrumbar ese helicóptero costase lo que costase - ¡Vamos a inclinarnos! – Hablo el piloto haciendo que la nave se inclinase hacia abajo a la derecha - ¡Esta detrás del edificio! ¡Detrás del edificio!

El Hind salió del edificio como lo dijo Baki y abrí fuego, no dejaba de disparar, tenia solo una cosa en mete y esa era la de derrumbar ese maldito helicóptero Kumo - ¡FUEGO! – Ambos nos disparábamos entre el edificio en construcción, uno en frente del otro, solo 1 podía salir ileso, el otro caería. No se cuantos minutos pasaron pero después de tantos daños al Hind enemigo este estallo y choco contra el edificio que se encontraba MUY cerca de nosotros, incluso sentimos parte del pájaro chocando contra nosotros – ¡Cuidado! – Empezamos a girar, todo esta borroso y rojo de las llamas que teníamos cerca el Black Hawk - ¡JODER, NOS HAN DADO! – mis brazos salían del helicóptero, traba de sostenerme de algo con mis piernas mientras que Baki me sostenía con un brazo - ¡Agárrense!

El Hind enemigo después de dar vueltas cayo hacia el edificio al frente haciéndolo explotar y llenándolo de grandes y largas lamas infernales, todo tipo de cosas salían disparadas, algunas chocaban con nosotros - ¡Mierda! ¡Vamos a caer! – Parte de mi cuerpo se encontraba fuera del helicóptero, y por primera vez tuve miedo, miedo a morir en aquel lugar - ¡Todavía funcionan los controles! - Sentí un alivio al oír esas palabras del piloto, Kankuro y Baki me ayudaron a subir, estando los 3 ya en la nave agarrados con firmeza - ¡Reacciona, hijo de puta! – Dábamos vueltas de un lado a otro mientras el piloto trataba con toda la fuerza de su alma controlar otra vez el helicóptero - ¡Sujétense! - chocamos contra la superficie de otro edificio pero nos separamos rápidamente, dejamos de dar vueltas intensas como antes, los edificios estaban derrumbados y otros en llamas. Pudimos volver a tomar el control de Black Hawk

-El par de torsión parece intacto, el motor funciona y el colector aguanta. Combustible al 70% - hablo el piloto ya mas calmado

-_Overloard, aquí 0-1, vamos camino hacia el puerto. Corto – _Baki regulo su respiración mientras hablaba por el intercomunicador de Temari, el de él se rompió en la turbulencia.

-_Recibido, 0-1. Cielo despejado. Buena suerte. Cambio y fuera – _El Overloard termino de hablar dado a entender el final de la conversación

_..Estos van a ser unos días largos.._

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEWS?<strong>_


End file.
